Challenge Loss
by xev
Summary: A new planet new problemspart 3 in series


I don't own any of the characters/scenes. This is not for profit/just for fun. Don't use this in an illegal way or the beans will release a tribe of rabid lawyers.  
  
"Stan is such a coward. Nothing's going to happen."  
  
Xev was so disgusted with Stan. Her, Tia, and Kai were in a moth on their way down to this new planet. Stan had refused to come along and had stayed on the Lexx.  
  
"Why did you give the key back anyway?"  
  
Tia looked at Xev from the back seat, "Do you really think, with my temper, that I should have the power to blow up planets?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Xev was yet again jumping out of her skin for male attention. She was sick of being around Stan.  
  
"I wonder what this planet is going to be like."  
  
Just then the Moth was hit. A major part of the tail section was blown off. Tia was flung from the moth.  
  
"Xev hold onto me."  
  
Xev did as Kai requested. They were soon jumping away from the moth with Kai's brace attached to a tree. They landed safely. The moth was destroyed.  
  
Xev looked from the wreckage to Kai, "I guess it's a good thing that Stan stayed behind."  
  
Xev took the squaker from her belt, "Stan?"  
  
Stan's voice came over, "Are you alright? The head said that you might have crashed."  
  
"We did but Kai and I were able to get out. Tia was thrown from the moth."  
  
"I'll get down there right away."  
  
Kai said, "That may be a good idea. I no longer believe this to be a safe planet."  
  
Xev was worried. "I hope Tia is ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tia awoke in pain. She had a huge headache and her back was killing her. She remembered the fall and that she had landed here.  
  
"Son of a Bi…"  
  
She stopped as she felt hot breath on her feet.  
  
"Oh, that can't be good."  
  
She was right.  
  
She looked down and saw a gigantic dog looking creature growling at her.  
  
"Hi, nice puppy."  
  
Suddenly, the animal was hit from the side by an arrow. The arrow then proceeded to explode and take the animal almost completely with it.  
  
Tia lay there with her eyes wide. Trying to comprehend what had just happened. A large male figure was now standing above her. He didn't say anything. Finally Tia got sick of his staring.  
  
"Hi. Did you want something?"  
  
He looked extremely satisfied as he said in a deep bass voice, "You have had plenty of time to declare allegiance or protection. I choose you."  
  
Tia looked him up and down but was not in the mood for twenty questions. Dripping with sarcasm she commented, "That's nice, good for you, everyone should have a goal."  
  
She then got a confused look from him as she got up and cracked her back and neck. She started to walk in the direction of the moth.  
  
His voice bellowed from behind her, "Where do you think you are going, woman?"  
  
Tia looked back at him with annoyance, "Not that it's any of your damn business but I'm going to find my friends and that ass that shot us down."  
  
"You'll go nowhere unless I tell you to woman!"  
  
Tia slowly shifted her infuriated gaze back towards the man, "Oh really. You think so huh?"  
  
  
  
Part2  
  
"I know so, now get back here and swear your allegiance before I am forced to discipline you!"  
  
"Look, I don't have time right now to kick your ass, so just lay off."  
  
He looked stunned for a moment and then doubled over in laughter, "Was that a challenge, woman?"  
  
Tia was now almost beyond the point of control, "And what if it was moron!?"  
  
He was suddenly serious, "Don't waste my time. I am eager to claim you."  
  
"Coward?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I called you a coward moron. Now, are you gonna back off or am I going to have to hurt you?"  
  
He looked extremely amused by that, "I guess I can accept a challenge from you, woman. We can consider it a form of foreplay."  
  
At that, Tia was after him. He almost was unable to see her. The only proof of her moving was that he was on the ground, rubbing his chest, where Tia's foot had just been. He rushed her only to run right into her foot again. She then preformed a perfect drop kick to his nose, shattering it.  
  
"Had enough, moron?"  
  
She was suddenly thrown off balance by him and pushed to the ground. He was now on top of her, squeezing her breath out of her. She waited until he put his face close to say something and bit him with all her might. She kicked him off her and stood quickly. He was holding his cheek where she had bit him. She took this opportunity to teach him a lesson. Her claws were unsheathed, literally. She preformed a quick pivot and ran them across his chest, and punched his shattered nose I almost the same motion. Now he was on the ground. She turned him over and pulled his hands behind his back. She was slowly working them up higher against his shoulder blades.  
  
"Give it up, moron. You don't have the skills to fight me."  
  
She inched his arms higher and higher.  
  
"Alright, I give."  
  
She released him immediately.  
  
"Now, THAT will teach you to never underestimate a woman!"  
  
She started to walk away. After a moment she realized he had picked himself up and was following her.  
  
She turned to him, "What do you think you are doing? How many times do I have to break your nose?"  
  
"Only once my lady."  
  
"Then why are you following me?"  
  
"I am a challenge loser."  
  
"SO what?"  
  
"I am your slave for a month, that is my vow."  
  
"WHAT?" Tia neither needed nor wanted a slave.  
  
"I will do as you wish for one month exactly."  
  
Tia sighed, "I relieve you of your obligation."  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, but you cannot do that."  
  
She was about to argue again when she realized there was no point. "You are going to follow me no matter what I do, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, That…"  
  
Tia interrupted, "I know, I know, 'That is your vow'. If that's the way your going to be about it you can help me find my friends. The ship crashed over there somewhere."  
  
"What ship is my lady talking about?"  
  
"My name is Tia. I'm talking about the ship I flew in on, it looked like a big moth."  
  
"The Lady Tia is teasing, of course."  
  
"Just Tia, and no I'm not. Did you see a big moth looking thing?"  
  
"Only the one I shot Lady Tia."  
  
Tia turned to him, infuriated, "YOU shot us down!?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Tia. I had no idea it was a ship. I was hunting when something went across the sky."  
  
Tia put her hand on her forehead, "Great, I'm prey. Well, then you can help me find it."  
  
"Yes, Lady Tia."  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Tia and the man who had identified himself as Diras had been travelling all day and had found no sign of the Moth.  
  
"May I suggest something Lady Tia?"  
  
"You don't need my permission."  
  
"Yes I do Lady Tia."  
  
Tia sighed, "Suggest away."  
  
"I suggest we make camp for the night, if that would please you Lady Tia."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Loran move at night and the only thing that keeps them away is firelight."  
  
Tia thought about it. If these Loran were enough to scare a seven-foot tall barbarian, then maybe it was a good idea. "Well, ok, but I have no idea how to build a fire, or even make camp for that matter."  
  
Diras perked up at that. "Lady Tia can lay back and relax. I will take care of everything."  
  
Tia did as he asked and watched him 'make camp.' She didn't know what he was doing half the time, but she watched anyway. It only took him fifteen minutes to build a fire, set up a large makeshift tent, and find something to eat. He brought back three large bird-type creatures and presented them for her approval. Tia rolled her eyes and said they were fine. He cleaned them and was about to cook them when he made the mistake of putting them within arms reach. Tia grabbed one and took a bite out of the raw meat. Diras looked at her in amazement.  
  
Tia saw his shocked expression, "It's very good. It's been a while since I've had real meat. The only thing the Lexx has is this paste stuff."  
  
"You are an extraordinary woman Lady Tia."  
  
"Thank you, and don't call me Lady Tia. It makes me feel odd. Just call me Tia ok."  
  
"Yes La… Tia."  
  
Tia smiled at his obvious discomfort at calling her by just her name. "Why do you owe me this 'challenge loss'?"  
  
"I accepted your challenge and you beat me."  
  
There was a long silence before Tia sighed, "Fine, but what did you mean by 'I claim you' anyway?"  
  
"On this planet, a woman has to be either under the protection of a man or be claimed by one. To be claimed means you obey the Man's commands and perform in his bed."  
  
Tia's eyes were slits, "And your women put up with that shit?"  
  
"They have no choice. None of them have your skills, or any skills beyond domestic duties. Women have long ago been classed as subordinates and therefore weak."  
  
Tia's anger was growing again, "Women are only weak if they are shoved into a subordinate class and feel they have no choice. Most planets have the brains to realize that woman can even be stronger and smarter than men."  
  
"I did not mean to anger you Tia, I was just telling you how my planet works. My ideas have, shall we say, evolved, over the last few hours."  
  
Tia finally settled down, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have found that being ruled by a woman is not a displeasing experience. You are stronger than any man I have ever met and are clearly used to ruling. Are you a leader on your planet?"  
  
Tia looked suddenly sad, "I was, but not anymore."  
  
"That is a tragedy, as your people would benefit from your beauty and intelligence."  
  
"Don't do that. My butt is for sitting, not for kissing."  
  
Diras laughed, "Sorry, that's just how I feel now."  
  
Tia was intrigued, "I want you to do something for me. Can you stop being my slave for a minute?"  
  
"Yes Tia."  
  
"What do you really think of me?"  
  
Diras looked at her and she could tell he was deep in thought, "You are unique, strong, intelligent, hot-headed, and gorgeous."  
  
Tia smiled, "Hot-headed was a good choice, but I am by no means gorgeous."  
  
He smiled at her, "I beg to differ my lady."  
  
Tia looked off in thought and then turned seductive eyes back to Diras, "How would you like to be completely ruled by a woman?"  
  
Diras smiled, "In what sense?"  
  
Tia stood up and walked over to where he was sitting and kneeled before him, "You are going to do everything I tell you to do and you will not be allowed to touch me unless I say so. Understand?"  
  
He smiled wider, "I hope so."  
  
Tia smiled and gave him her first command of the night.  
  
Part4  
  
  
  
Xev and Kai had been waiting for a long time when Stan finally showed up in a moth. He was not alone. Lyekka was in the seat next to him. She was wearing yet another skin-tight outfit. It was a purple dress that was cut at an angle at the bottom and sloped low at the top.  
  
"Stan, what is she doing here?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"She said she was hungry so I thought maybe she could find something here."  
  
"Fine, but we have to find Tia."  
  
"What happened to Tia?"  
  
Xev relayed their tale as Lyekka explored her new feeding ground.  
  
"How are we supposed to find her when you guys don't even know where she landed?"  
  
Kai finally participated in the conversation. "I do."  
  
Kai started walking towards the moth. Xev touched Stan's arm to stop him, "Did you ask Lyekka about Kai and that plant disease?"  
  
"Yeah, she said that the last time she was awake, she tasted Kai's protoblood in the jar, and it must have been transmitted that way. She isn't sick because it's not a disease, just an enzyme, at least that's what 790 says. The head is testing it to find out what happened and why it happened."  
  
Xev nodded and they both walked to the moth in which Kai was patiently waiting. Stan called for Lyekka and told her they would pick her up here in two hours. Lyekka kissed Stan's nose and sashayed off into the jungle. The moth was airborne a moment later.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was getting very dark and they still hadn't found Tia. They had gone to get Lyekka long ago and she was sleeping in the back with Stan.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the Lexx and get more moths so we can split up." Xev said.  
  
Stan perked up, "That's a good idea, then we could let Lyekka off. She's starting to get heavy."  
  
They headed towards the Lexx.  
  
  
  
Tia awoke beside Diras. She thought she heard a moth, but then shrugged it off and went back to sleep against her resting warrior.  
  
  
  
The next morning, the search was on. Three moths dotted the landscape with their shadows as Stan, Xev and Kai searched for their friend.  
  
  
  
Tia and Diras had risen and dressed at dawn. They continued their trek towards the crash sight.  
  
"What will happen when we reach your friends Tia?"  
  
"Hopefully, I'll be able to go to the Lexx so we can continue on our journey."  
  
"I've never been on a ship. This will be a new experience for me."  
  
Tia stopped to look at him, "You're coming with me?"  
  
"Of course. I am yours for a month, remember."  
  
Tia sighed, "Look, what happened last night was nice, but I don't think you would be happy on the Lexx. We will probably never be back here once we leave."  
  
Diras looked straight at her, "You do not wish me to go with you."  
  
It was not a question. "I'm sorry, you just wouldn't be happy there."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Tia sighed again as Diras started walking and moved past her.  
  
Tia's indecision was interrupted by a call from Diras. "Over here Tia."  
  
What Tia saw at the tree line was a town.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
"It may be a good idea to go around Tia."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The men in this town will not understand your skills, and they may attempt to hurt you."  
  
Tia smiled, "Then I will just have to kick their asses like I did yours."  
  
Before Diras could say anything, Tia started towards the town. Diras immediately followed right behind her. The town was a small one consisting of tents and a few shacks. It was obvious that Diras's people were nomads.  
  
The further they went into the town, the odder the looks they got. Tia did not seem to notice.  
  
They were accosted in the middle of the town by a man just slightly shorter and smaller than Diras. He had blond hair, whereas Diras had brown hair. The man was smiling and staring at Tia.  
  
Tia rolled her eyes, as she already knew how this was going to go.  
  
"Your husband must be very rich and powerful to have hired you a bodyguard."  
  
"He's not my bodyguard."  
  
"What is he to you then woman?"  
  
"Not that I have to answer, dickhead, but he's my challenge loser."  
  
That brought a boisterous laugh from the crowd.  
  
"You challenged a man? He must not be much of one to have been beaten by a woman."  
  
Tia was now on the verge of murder.  
  
"Stop this stupidity now woman, for I choose you."  
  
He put his hand on Tia's shoulder. Before she even had time to react the huge sword that Diras had been carrying was brought down between them.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
The man finally looked at him, "You indulge your woman too much if this is her idea of fun."  
  
"She is telling the truth."  
  
The man was shocked and looked back at Tia, "If you have not claimed her, I certainly will. She will be delicious."  
  
Tia then motioned for Diras to remove his sword. He did so.  
  
"It looks like I will have to teach you some manners little man."  
  
A gasp came from the crowd and the man's face fell, "I will hit you, woman, don't think I won't."  
  
"Try it."  
  
He brought back his hand and that was as far as he got. Tia was much faster. Her knee was immediately where it counts. To his credit, he only let it push him off balance, but that's when he made his mistake.  
  
"You stupid Bitch!"  
  
He then drew his sword.  
  
He soon found out that that was the last thing he would say for two months.  
  
With her first punch, she fractured his jaw. With her next move she cracked three of his ribs. She proceeded then to unsheathe her claws. His face soon had five deep scratches across it. How he held on to that sword until then was anyone's guess. Tia kicked his hand, shattering four fingers and his wrist. The sword went flying.  
  
"Is that enough? Are you willing to apologize now?"  
  
Tia had given Diras the benefit of the doubt in their fight, because he had not insulted her. She was growling and hissing the entire time she was fighting this time. He was lucky to be alive.  
  
Apparently he recognized this and ran off with his good hand attempting to keep his jaw together.  
  
Tia turned to the crowd, "IF I SEE ONE OF YOU IDIOTS ABUSE A WOMAN WHILE I AM HERE, YOU ALL GO HOME LOOKING LIKE HIM!"  
  
The women in the crowd slowly stepped forward. They all looked at Tia for a moment. One started to clap. Then another. Then another. Soon the entire female population of the town was clapping, along with Diras. He was smiling a little smirk as he realized every man in this town had just learned exactly what he had.  
  
Part 6  
  
Tia was exhausted. Not from her brief fight, as that had not even caused her to sweat. She had spent the entire rest of the day teaching the village women what she knew about defending themselves and freedom. She told them all about equality, how on other planets they could wear, say and do what they wanted, without fear of reprisal. Diras was watching her relax in the home of one of her students who had insisted on taking care of her and Diras for the night. Tia was given a feather bed, whereas Diras was given a cot. He didn't complain.  
  
"Do you have any idea how you changed this planet today?"  
  
Tia didn't move from her comfortable spot on the bed, "No but I can hope."  
  
Diras smiled, "You are absolutely amazing Tia."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He moved over to her bed and started to remove her boots. Tia was too exhausted to ask him what he was doing. For the next hour he massaged her feet as she fell asleep. He finally got up and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Empress."  
  
He went to his cot and went to sleep.  
  
Part7  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea Kai?"  
  
"If Tia has been here, perhaps these people will know where she is."  
  
"Would they remember one woman out of all these people?"  
  
Xev and Kai turned to Stan. Xev gave him an odd look, "Would anyone forget her?"  
  
Stan considered that and agreed.  
  
Lyekka looked around with an empty disinterest.  
  
"Why did you come along this time Lyekka?"  
  
"I wanted to be with Stanley."  
  
Xev rolled her eyes and the four travelers continued into the town.  
  
They got the usual amount of attention that they usually did in any town. They too got into the center of town before they were stopped, but unlike Tia, they were stopped by a group of women.  
  
"Do you know the Lady Tia?"  
  
Xev and Stan wore shocked expressions. Kai spoke, "Yes, and obviously, so do you."  
  
"She is here. We did not recognize you so we thought you might know her."  
  
"Will you take us to her?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
The women started off in the direction of the house Tia was in. The former assassin, the security guard, the love slave, and finally the plant soon followed them.  
  
They were soon at the door. The women of the village gathered around. Kai knocked on the door. A small, older woman soon opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Is Tia here?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes, I will see if she can see you."  
  
She shut the door and returned a little while later. "I was asked to let you in immediately. Come in."  
  
The foursome was led into the house and into a large room where Tia was waiting for them. They were surprised that a man was in the room with her.  
  
"HI! I was looking for you guys."  
  
Tia rushed over and hugged Xev, Stan and even Kai. She was about to hug Lyekka when she stopped.  
  
"Oh, hi Lyekka. Can I hug you without being eaten?"  
  
Lyekka smiled, "Sure, I like you."  
  
Tia hugged Lyekka.  
  
A deep voice came from behind Tia. "Are these friends of yours?"  
  
Tia turned to Diras, "Yes Diras. This is Xev, Stan, Kai, and Lyekka, my friends from the Lexx."  
  
"I see, so you will be leaving now?"  
  
Tia looked into his eyes, "Yes, I suppose I will be."  
  
"Then you have no further need of me."  
  
With that he walked out of the house.  
  
Stan looked confused, "Did we interrupt something?"  
  
Tia didn't say anything, but followed Diras out of the house.  
  
"Diras, wait!"  
  
He stopped and waited for her. She got in front of him, "I would like to thank you for helping me."  
  
"Do not mention it my lady. It was a privilege to be your guide."  
  
"You were more than a guide to me Diras. I hope you realize that, no matter what we had together, that it can never be more than what it is."  
  
"I understand perfectly."  
  
Tia could not stand to let him go with all this veiled pain. She grabbed the back of his head and brought her lips to his. He pulled back at the last moment, but stayed there with his back strait as a board. Tia dropped her arms.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want to leave it."  
  
Tia turned to leave but was dragged back into his powerful arms. He kissed her with a passion she had not felt in a long time. He held her arms at her sides. When they finally parted her put his hand on her face.  
  
"I will never forget you."  
  
He stared into her eyes for a moment before releasing her and continuing on his way.  
  
  
  
The bridge of the Lexx was a welcome sight after her two nights away.  
  
"So, what did you do on your little vacation?" Stan asked with obvious innuendo.  
  
Tia, undaunted, turned to Stan and said, "I had sex, Stan. Hot, steamy, ravenous, animal, sex. What did you do Stanley?"  
  
Xev stifled a giggle as Stan's jaw was now on the floor.  
  
Tia smiled too. "Let's get out of here Stanley."  
  
Stan turned and got the Lexx to take off in a new direction. 


End file.
